Sonny with a chance of a musical experience
by sonwitachance
Summary: Sonny wants to set her career off as a musician but some people try to bring her down.CHANNY!My first fan-fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:My Fist Song**

Before I fall,To fast.

Hold me make it last.

"Yeah,I like that!"I thought aloud.

A moment after that my beautiful,cute,jerkthrob,Mackenzie...

(Sorry I was day dreaming again.)

boyfriend,Chad Dylan Cooper.I never thought I'd be saying this but,I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper."Love you too,Sonshine!"Chad stated."What!Isaid that out loud?"I exploded.

"Everything from boyfriend to Cooper."Chad explained."Whatcha doin'?"Chad said like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

"I'm writing a song."I plainly stated.

"Nice!May I hear it?"Chad asked Angelicly.

I picked up my guitar and started to strum and sing. "Before I me make it last so I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say it it the future past and don't let go but,tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful, you're so hypnotizing you've got me laughing while I sing you've got me smiling in my I can see this unraveling your love is where i'm falling so please don't catch me."I sung."This is all I have so far I hope that,"I got cut off by chad's lips crashing on to pulled away after 10 seconds.I love him sooo much.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly,I own nothing

Chapter 2

Chad POV

"Portlyn,I don't think we can be together."I said acting as Mackenzie.

"But,Why?I've always loved you do you love me?"Portlyn said.

"It's not that I don't love you I just don't love you that way."I reply as Nico and Grady burst on the set riding skateboards and Sonny chasing them.I wonder why?"Sonny what's going on?"I ask."They stole the last fro-yo!"Sonny I wonder why I love her?"Nico and Grady get off the set!You're going to ruin our new background!"I yell."Oh,Sorry!"They both yell sarcatically.I start to sing one of Sonny's songs."I am confident but,I still have my moments 's just me."Sonny started to sing her part."I'm not a super model I still eat McDonald's baby that's just me."Just then out of nowhere Tawni came in and sung."We'll some may say I need to be loosing of where I had my start and where I made my name well everything's the same in the La La Land machine." Tawni then pushed Sonny off of the set almost making her fall but,I catch and I start singing."Machine,Machine!Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress well baby that's just ohoh said I can't be with you and have to go out and mingle!"Tawni fell off the set and me and Sonny relized that wee just blew our secret.

Review Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

2 chapters in 1 day!I don't own Sonny with a Chance!Waah!On with the story.

Chapter 3

Sonny POV

OMG Tawni just tried to steal my spotlight and song AGAIN!Gos!What am I going to do?"I have no idea?"Chad spoke."Wait you heard me again?Wow,This is weird."I told him."Why would Tawni do that?"Chad asked."Remember she told"Eric"that I was better than she thought I would be."I explained."I knew you were weird beard!"Chad exclaimed."Didn't we go through this already?"I questioned."Maybe,"Chad answered."Goodbye!"I said as I started to push him out of my room."Love ya,"He stated.I kissed him and his arms went down my waist and my hands ruffled in his blonde hair.(Chad hadn't cut his hair yet and Sonny didn't dye hers.)"I love you to CDC!"I said as Chad left."Tawni is soooo dead!"


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own SWAC!

Chapter 4

Chad's POV

I was on my way to the set when I saw Tawni leaving Skylar's dressing room."Hey!"I she saw me she started to run towards the So Random set.I caught up to her after 3 seconds."You would've never caught me if I didn't have heels on!"Tawni squeaked."Yeah right!Now tell me why you were leaving Sklar's dressing room!"I opened her mouth to speak but,instead she kissed me!I tried to pull away but,she has one of her heels piercing my back.(Tawni's holding her heels in her hands.)Tawni finally let go and ran back to her and Sonny's dressing is going to be mad today! 

Sonny's POV

I was practicing on my guitar when the devil it's self came in breathless.

"Tawni!Why would you do that!"I asked."Answer my damn question!"

"Do what?"The Devil asks as she sits down at her dumb vanity."Oh don't play dumb with me you bitch!"I spat."Wow Sonny,never knew you had it in you!"Skylar speaks."Hey Baby."Tawni answers then starts to make-out with him right in front of me."Sonny you have been in my way long enough."Was the last thing I heard before everything went blank.

Chad's POV

I soon followed Tawni after being in shock for 5 minutes.I try to come into Sonny's dressing room but the door is unlocked so I ask the master to get me in.(Zora's the master.)Icrawl through vent and hear Tawni and Skylar talking."Skylar,take her into your car and give her some wine and put her on a plane back to Wisconsin."Blondie all the rage built up inside me I managed to break the vent I saw a horrible site.

Cliffhanger!Next chapter will be up by tommorow.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own SWAC!

Chapter 5

Chad's POV

I saw Sonny tied up to the wall.(Her body was shaped like a X)"Blondie!Skylar!What the hell?"I ask knowing the answer."Well,"Blondie opens her mouth to speak but I run and un-tie Sonny."Chad?"Sonny mumbles."Sonshine, i'm right here."I charges toward me and I duck and grab Sonny and put her on top of me.I run to take her to safety.

Sonny's POV

Oh,I'm alive!YAAAY!Hey,I see Chad."Chad?"I mumble.I can tell somethings wrong because his facial expression is filled with worry."Sonshine, i'm right here."Chad answers comes running towards Chad and he ducks and grabs me.I look back and see Tawni ans Sklar coming towards us I can see Chad getting ,in the midst of all of this drama I get off of him and 't Back Down."We can't we can't back down."I joins in ad pushes Sklar and I pushed Tawni."We can't we can't back down."By now we're in the parking lot."Not right now We can't back down.""Chad we made it!"I scream. He doesn't say anything he just kisses licks my lips searchig for an enterace I glady let him go in his hair and his hands go to my waist we pull away and we drive to his house.

Will they make it to Chad's Maybe me review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SPOV

"Chad,Are you sure your parents will be okay with me coming over?"I asked.

"C'mon Sonny i'm 17 and I sure they'll let you stay while Connie is out of town."Chad answered.

" Are you sure?They don't even know i'm your girlfriend."I questioned.

"Ummm..."Chad says then turns up the radio.

"Really Chad,Really!"I speak.

"I can't be tamed,I can't be tamed"Chad sings.

"CHAD!LOOK OUT!"I scream as I grab him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"We both scream.

I open my eyes and I'm in a bed...Wait how did I get in here?

"Sonny?Babe?Sonshine are you okay?"Chad asks. :

"Yeah what happened?"I asked confused.

"I wrecked my car into my gate and You hit your head."Chad answered.

"On what?"

"The went through the passenger's seat."

"Wow,Thanks alot Miley."

Chad and I laugh.

CPOV

A few seconds later my parents walk in the room.

"Chad Dylan Cooper who is she?"Dad asks.

CLIFFY!Please review!


End file.
